fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisanna Strauss
|image= |name=Lisanna |kanji=リサーナ |romanji=Risāna |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=16 (deceased) |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Only girl with a crush on Natsu Dragoneel |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=None |previous occupation=Mage |team=None |previous team=Team with her siblings |partner= |previous partner=Natsu |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Complicated relationship with Natsu Dragneel (prior to death) |relatives=Mirajane (older sister) Elfman (big brother) Happy (foster son) |education=Basic |magic=Takeover |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 55 |anime debut=Episode 20 |japanese voice= Harumi Sakurai |english voice= }} Lisanna was the younger sister of both Elfman and Mirajane, and was also a member of Fairy Tail, like her siblings her magic is take over. Her member stamp was on her upper left shoulder, and it was the same shade of red as Natsu's. Background She lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body Take Over went out of control. He quickly lost control of himself and went on a rampage. Lisanna gave her life trying to calm him down and stop his rampage. How she actually was able to do this is unknown. The mental and emotional trauma that Elfman and Mirajane both experienced after Lisanna's death crippled their powers considerably. Mirajane lost her S-class rank and has not fought since. Elfman suffered major emotional damage and was incapable to cast his full body takeover spell for some time. Both, Mirajane and Elfman had flashbacks of Lisanna when they recovered their Take Over power. History When Lisanna was younger, she seemed to be very kind like Elfman and unlike Mirajane. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgable in it then Natsu. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out. Through the years, Lisanna and Natsu had some apparent relationship that the entire guild was aware of. While Natsu is uncomfortable talking about the supposed relationship, Gildarts Clive (unaware of Lisanna's death) was actually pretty interested in the relationship as if the two were serious. This however only makes Natsu upset and tries to leave the conversation. Because of this, since her death no one brings Lisanna up to Natsu. Even things that remind Natsu of Lisanna makes him upset, as shown when Lucy said something to him that was exactly what Lisanna said to him many years ago. Magic and Abilities Take Over (テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Like Elfman and Mirajane, Lisanna uses the magic Take Over. However, like Mirajane and unlike Elfman she was able to do full body transformations when she was younger. *'Animal Soul: Bird': The full name wasn't revealed however, Lisanna resembles a bird. She used this form to raise and warm an egg that Natsu found in a forest. *'Animal Soul: Rabbit': Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit in order to build the hideout that was meant to hatch Natsu's egg. (Anime only) Lisanna Seal.jpg|Magic Seal Lisanna Take over.jpg|Take Over Lisanna Bird.jpg|Take Over: Bird Lisanna Rabbit.jpg|Take Over: Rabbit Trivia * Despite being deceased, Lisanna is the only known character in Fairy Tail that has openly harbored romantic feelings toward Natsu. * When both Mirajane and Elfman regained their powers they both remembered the face of their sister Lisanna. * Lisanna's member stamp was on the same place and shade of red as Natsu's but on the opposite arm. * Mirajane's change in outfit may be what Lisanna wore back when she was alive as seen in the second ending. * In the anime, it shows Lisanna was killed when a berserk Elfman smacked her and sent her flying into the forest. * While her member stamp was on her left arm, her Edolas counterpart's stamp is on her left thigh like her sister and Juvia Loxar. * Shinji Ishihira, the anime director for Fairy Tail, stated he purposefully left the matter of her death up in the air in the anime in the hopes that she was alive. Category:Characters Category:Female Category: Fairy Tail members